


on  your right

by rushie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, falcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushie/pseuds/rushie





	on  your right

There were many reasons Steve liked to run in the morning. The world was just waking up, and he had that half an hour to himself, just him and his sneakers. He liked the way it woke him up, especially on a brisk fall morning like this one. There was something about the rhythmic slap of sneakers on the pavement that let him shut his mind off for a while.

And he liked having a friend to run with.

Sam wasn’t Bucky, but he had become a good friend thanks to these morning runs. But Sam was nowhere in sight this morning, and Steve started his run without him. He’d been running for fifteen minutes and still Sam hadn’t turned up. He made a mental note to call him later, just to make sure everything was okay. Sam never missed a morning run, and he never failed to rib Steve about his constant, “On your left.” Feeling much more at ease now that he’d decided on a course of action, he picked up his pace and let his mind float back to the empty space it occupied when it ran.

There was a man walking his dog, a friendly Golden Retriever that tried to bound along beside Steve for a few steps until the leash pulled taut. Steve smiled at the dog and nodded at the owner as he jogged by. He was thinking about getting a dog, but then he remembered his unpredictable schedule and realized a dog might not be the best idea. He’d constantly need someone to watch it, and the last thing he wanted was to leave his dog in the care of Tony Stark. He’d trust Pepper to look after it, but Tony? No way.

And the idea of Nick Fury with a dog was too funny for him to think about and still keep running.

He was nearing the twenty-five minute mark when it happened.

“ _On your right!_ ” someone shouted, and the next thing Steve knew, he was in the fountain. He spluttered and sat up, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes. He looked up to see Sam, Falcon wings repaired and howling with laughter as he hovered several feet above the ground.

Steve rolled his eyes and took the hand Sam offered him. “Yeah, yeah,” he said. “Very funny. I guess I deserved that.”

“Oh, you _definitely_ deserved that,” Sam replied, watching, amused, as Steve stood dripping on the sidewalk. “Sorry, Cap, I just couldn’t resist.”


End file.
